An Empty Throne
“And so passes Tytugg Bagswill, High Chief of Rock Harbor, last of his line.” The Empty Throne is a series of events wherein four evil adventurers meet up to become rich and powerful. The story follows on from one of the adventurers recent dethroning. Set-Up The story began in northern Farthrone, where four evil men are called to the ascension of a powerful wizard into lichdom. The four are then persuaded to travel to Khrontizan to earn renown in the region. Plot The plot follows four men; *Bilius Blackfinger *Larn Iragar Okarthel *High Chief Tytugg Bagswill *Vaslov Each one having their own motivations for travelling together, with the most vocal being Tytugg who seeks aid in reclaiming the throne of Rock-Harbour. A Very Merry Unbirthday Following the ascension of the wizard Davark into a lich, the wards protecting the estate were breached and a group of paladins rode in taking Davark's phylactery. The four men went in pursuit along with other guests at the party after Davark promised to grant any request made of him by the one that returned the lost phylactery. Once the party chased the paladins down they quickly slew them after the phylactery had weakened them and killed their leader. Upon returning to the estate, the High Chief Tytugg stepped forward and requested that he be made stronger, to which the lich promptly granted him a boon to his physical strength. Shut up, I have a Map The four men, now travelling together, travelled to Krontizan after Vaslov the cleric of Dispater planted the idea of their being treasure in the northern outskirts of the Krontiz Empire in the mind of Balin, an orc mercenary lord from the capital city. Once in the city, Vaslov began to work on his scheme to build a cult of Dispater, succeeding in facilitating the empower of a servant of Dispater named Damian. The group prepared for the journey north with only Vaslov aware that there was in fact no actual treasure in the north but their soon became word of a great evil descending from the north by the city's oracles. Last of his Line With the mercenary company, the four men travelled north along the Long Ice Road to the small settlement of Kelhik. There they rested and crossed the lake via row-boats after briefly arguing over who should row them across. The four men set off in advance of the mercenaries in pursuit of four armed individuals they spied crossing the lake ahead of them. The four were forced to make a camp after snow began to fall. Whilst he was on watch, Tytugg Bagswill the High Chief of Rock Harbour was mauled by wolves, repeatedly savaged despite his allies best efforts until his throat was torn open. Following the dispatching of the wolves the remaining three regrouped with the mercenaries informing them of the lose of their party member with Vaslov blaiming the death on the adventurers that they had seen in order to save face. After resting in the larger encampment the group decided to return to Kelhik with the intend of taking the Helm of Rock-Harbour to the usurper that has deposed Tytugg hoping to claim a bounty. Turned Around In the inn of Kelhik, Vaslov revealed that he had lied about there being any treasure in the north and that it was all a scheme to advance his plans which fell through once Tytugg perished. Upon hearing and after Bilius and Vaslov expressed a desire to rob and kill some merchants that had agreed to travel with them south, Larn decided to return to the mercenaries to inform them that it it may not be worth continuing the mission despite protests from the two other party members. Once with the mercenaries Larn avoided placing Vaslov himself at fault for the lie and instead rejoined the scouting group who had taken the adventuring party seen early prisoner. Larn cleared them of any suspicion and they also joined the scouting group. Larn sent his familiar, Po, to inform Vaslov and Bilius of what was happening but the two feared that Larn would seek vengeance against them and so hid from the raven. Bilius set off to bring the helm to Rock Harbour, slaughtering the merchant caravan along the way. Vaslov remained behind in the town, unwilling to follow Bilius fearing he would kill him and unwilling to follow Larn believing the north to hold certain death. An Evil Descends from the North Larn discovered an ancient Orjeri keep which held a necromancer and his undead army. Together with the adventurers and the mercenaries, Larn defeated the necromancer and took his staff of mass command undead which he took, turning the army against its former master. He then returned south to the town with the remains of the scouting party, finding the corpse of Tytugg gone from the clearing they had left it in. Upon entering the village he discovered Vaslov in the inn. They agreed to set off in pursuit of Bilius to retrieve the helm.Category:Campaigns Category:Farthrone